A vehicle may include a hybrid vehicle battery or an auxiliary battery under a luggage compartment floor at the rear of the vehicle. To access the battery, a luggage compartment floor covering that forms a portion of the luggage compartment floor needs to be removed.
If the luggage compartment floor covering is a single flat board, the entire luggage compartment floor covering needs to be removed to access the battery. Therefore, articles on the luggage compartment floor covering also need to be removed, that is, the access to the battery requires a lot of work. This may be a problem for starting an engine using booster cables in emergency situations. The luggage compartment floor covering may be configured to be foldable to provide access to the battery in emergency situations. According to the configuration, the battery may be accessible but may not be taken out of a space under the luggage compartment for replacement of the battery.
The battery may be disposed in an area of the vehicle more to the rear of the vehicle than a wheel housing portion and more to the outer side of the vehicle than the luggage compartment floor covering. Even so, easy access to the battery is needed.